


Don't leave

by unefriteverte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unefriteverte/pseuds/unefriteverte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is at Anna's for a party, and he doesn't feel confident at all, because of his "rusty people's skills". But interracting with a stranger named Dean Winchester seems somehow to be way easier...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave

Cas hadn't honestly wanted to go. He wasn't skilled at bonding with people, or even simply interacting with them. But it was one of his closest friends' 18th birthday, so he had decided to make a little effort.  
He had known Anna for almost five years now, and she meant a lot to him. They had met, as for a lot of people, at school when they sat next to each other in history because Cas didn't know anyone in the class, and because Anna, a new student, had smiled kindly towards him.

Dean, on the contrary, didn't actually know Anna. He had met her a few months ago, at his friend Balthazar's party. Or rather his acquaintance Balthazar, since they didn't truly cared about each other, but it was enough for small talking and partying. Anyway, during the evening he and Anna, both drunk, had talked – flirted – and ended up kissing languidly. It hadn't gone much further, for Dean didn't like to hook up with drunk people. After that, although they didn't speak to each other that often, the two of them managed to stay in good terms. They acknowledged easily that what they lived had only happened because of – or thanks to ? - alcohol, and neither of them wanted it to grow into something real. Apparently Anna invited him to her birthday and for Christ's sake, Dean Winchester was not going to refuse the occasion of meeting good-looking fellas, drinking alcohol and having fun. So he answered yes gladly. 

Cas went a few hours earlier to Anna's to help her making sure everything would be ready on time. There wasn't a lot to do, so they finished promptly. Anna seemed a bit stressed – what if someone passed out, drowned, disappeared ? - , but Castiel managed to cheer her up. To be more precise, it was his endeavors that had made her feel better : he always seemed so different, like he was lost, but it was what made him adorable – or, Anna guessed, absolutely annoying, but she didn't had any acquaintance who felt that way about Cas. Anna's mum - her father was almost never at home – left barely before the first guests arrived. There were a lot of people, out of around forty visitors, that Cas had only seen once or twice, and even some he had never encountered. At the beginning, he stood – a bit ackwardly, if one had to be honest – next to his friend, greeting the boys and the girls with a big smile. But he felt relieved and more relaxed when he saw Gabriel making his way towards them, wearing his usual grin that seemed almost glued on his face. In fact, he and Anna barely tolerated each other, but the redhead had had the goodness to invite him anyway for Castiel not be too alone whenever she would go talk to other people. They started talking playfully – Gabriel had borrowed a waterproof marker from his little brothers and he genuinely intended to use it on every single person that would fall asleep before him –, only Gabriel interrupted the conversation to say hi to a guy Cas had never seen – yet another one with whom he would have to socialize the best he could. 

"Dean frickin Winchester, good to see you old bean !"

"Yeah right. Hi Gabriel", the so-called Dean said, without showing the slightest hint of enthusiasm. And, with a nod towards Castiel "Hi. I'm..Dean, as he said."

"I'm Cas", Castiel answered bashfully. Dean raised his eyebrows and pouted, surprised to see someone who genuinely seemed rather shy next to the very self-assured Gabriel. 

"Anyway, Gabe, try to annoy some other dude tonight, that'd be nice. I've had enough of your crap for the rest of my life, you know."

"Yes... Dean, sweetheart, of course. I won't bother you anymore, I promise", Gabriel answered, but he looked joyful and absolutely insincere.

Nevertheless, it seemed to satisfy Dean who disappeared in the dark, between all the other anonymous guests. 

 

"Guys these days, they don't appreciate fun times enough", Gabriel sighed, making Cas chuckle.

"So what have you done to him for him to look so pissed ?", Cas inquired. Gabriel shrugged casually, heading towards the table where the alcohol was set. "God, Gabriel, don't tell me you were too wasted to remember..."

"You know me too well, little Cas !"

 

Two hours later, Cas suspected that Gabriel was indeed, once again, too drunk to be conscious of any of his actions. Therefore – and also because he didn't have anything else he wanted to do – he kept an eye on him from the bench where he was sitting, to make sure his friend didn't end up in the swimming pool or throwing up everywhere. A smile eventually spread broad across his face, showing his teeth – and that wasn't, at all, the kind of smile Cas usually had. Indeed, drunk Gabriel was a proper show : he looked like a child, jumping and singing everywhere. He was the perfect example of a joyful drunk guy, and that felt good. Thanks to the alcohol he had himself drunk, Cas felt incredibly peaceful and freed from the minor anxiety he always suffered from when he was around that many people. But he was now 17, and he was making great progress : he had made small talk with numerous people that night without sounding too odd/uptight/awkward, which was a true achievement. 

He had been on that bench, a bit apart from the others, for what he guessed was a bit less than 15 minutes when someone sat next to him. Castiel turned his head, still smiling, and encompassed that this someone was no other than this Dean Winchester – was it Winchester ? Cas wasn't sure anymore. Anyway, Dean let out a big sigh, and he laughed, his smile as wide as Cas's. 

“This party is awesome, dude. Thank your friend for it if I forget.” he says, and since he was looking straight before him, to the people dancing, Castiel wasn't sure Dean knew who he was sitting next to. 

“I will.” Cas answered anyhow. 

“Oh ! You're...Castiel, right ?” Dean asked, finally noticing him, and Cas was rather surprised the guy got his name right. 

“Yes, that's it. And you're Dean.” he muttered. “I'm impressed you're still able to remember who I am after all this alcohol.”

“Hell, don't underestimate me, buddy, I can hold my alcohol !” Dean chuckled. “What's more, my little brother told me about you. 'wouldn’t forget your name, it's pretty unusual. I wonder what your parents had been drinking.”

“Apparently they chose it because it was the name of an angel...”

“That's even weirder if you ask me...”

“What did you say about your brother ? He knows me ?” Castiel asked, interested in knowing how he was in any way related to that Dean – whom he was, by the way, absolutely fascinated by. 

“Yeah, Sammy. 'told me you and him met at the library.”

“Oh, Sam. So, he's your brother ? I wouldn't have guessed, you two seem very different...” Cas said, slowly. He wasn't insinuating any negative stuff there. Simply, the fact Sam was simple, thoughtful and attentive while his older brother was more of the butch type – or at least, that's what the first impression was – was pretty startling. 

“Yeah, he's kind of a nerd...I mean he really is one” he laughed. His good mood spread to Cas, who snorted – god, was he drunk. “I thought that's what you were too. Weird name, library, you know. But you're actually incredibly cute” he said, stressing each syllable of “incredibly”. 

Cas didn't answer right away. First, it wasn't very nice of Dean to say that about him – that, if he spent time at the library he wasn't worth being paid attention to. But then, he was utterly flattered by the compliment. He knew that Dean didn't know him, that he didn't know Dean, still he couldn’t help but blush. No guy had ever said something like that to him before – girls had, though. But Cas suspected it was for the most part motivated by his puppy eyes. 

“Thanks.. but I'm still a nerd, you know, whatever that means.”

“Come on, I was just kidding dude.. 'Want a beer ? I'm gonna get one for myself, so if you...

“No thanks. I'm already drunk enough.” Cas said coldly. Dean sighed and went to where the people were. Cas didn't really know why he had reacted like that. Obviously he was drunk. But he also didn't understand why a “nerd” wasn't enough for him. Fuck this Dean, seriously. 

His head felt heavy and when he closed his eyes, it constantly fell on the side.  
Suddenly, as he was drifting through the waves of alcohol, he felt a hand shaking his right shoulder.

“Cas, are you okay ?” Anna was laughing. “I've never seen you that drunk before, and I must admit that it's pretty entertaining.” Needless to say that she wasn't totally sober either.

“Yes, I'm fine, thank you.” He stood to his feet because he felt she wanted to go back, and the music and lightning seemed to draw him towards them. However, it wasn't that easy : he felt better than earlier – his stomachache had stopped while he was sitting –, less drunk, but his head started turning fast and his vision blurred for a few seconds. Anna put a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. Fortunately, it worked, and the both of them headed to the little house which would host them for the night. The music was loud, the beat was catchy, and the lights were low. So they danced hours long, only sometimes stopping to drink or walk in the cold.

Of course, a time came when people started to get tired. The yawns were spreading fast, and the girl in charge of the music was asked rather insistently to lower the volume. Witnessing this, Castiel eventually realized how exhausted he was. Yet, Anna still seemed peppy and she joined a little group that had formed next to the TV. They were talking about high school, about what some guy did at some party, about what they were going to do with their future. Cas was feeling his eyelids closing more and more, and he found it particularly difficult to keep up with where the conversation was going. He wished he could go to sleep, but he didn't know where to crash – the living room was full and he had no clue which bedrooms were free of horny couples – but more importantly he had no idea of how to leave the conversation without being rude. A part of his brain was now shouting that it wouldn't be inappropriate to walk away, but the other part was quite stubborn, and apparently more powerful, for he didn't get up before at least thirty minutes. 

At some point however, a girl decided to go to bed and when she got up, Castiel seized the opportunity right away. He jumped to his feet, enthusiastic at the idea of finally getting some well-deserved rest – interacting with other people was, with alcohol, dancing and the late hour, one of the main reasons of his tiredness. He followed the girl trough the sea of sleeping bags on the floor, and they turned towards a corridor leading to different bedrooms – Anna had 4 brothers and sisters that had been sent to their grandparents for the occasion. At the third door, the girl stopped and turned to Cas who was standing a few centimeters behind her. She had an apologetic smile on her face.

“... There is only room for two people in here, and... I'm sleeping with my girlfriend. She was the frizzy-haired girl back there, with the loud laugh”, she said, and her eyes smiled the same way as her mouth. “And, I mean, it wouldn't have bothered us to share the little room that was left with someone but we've never met before, and I guess that it would be uncomfortable for us three, right ?”

“Oh ! ...yes, I don't want to bother you...”, Cas apologized, and he felt his cheeks warming up. How hadn't he realized that following her around was a bad idea – in addition, it made him look a bit like a creep. “So... do you know where there would be any place left for me to sleep ?”

“Hum... oh yes ! We went there to study when we had this presentation to prepare..hmmm, it was..at the end of the corridor I guess, there's a staircase and... upstairs there is an office with a couch, I don't really know why...”, she laughed a bit too loud and Castiel thought for a moment she was gonna fall asleep against the door. But she breathed loudly and smiled towards him. “So, good short night honey !”

Cas thanked her with the little energy he had left, but he wasn't sure she heard him for she slipped into the room and swiftly closed the door behind her.  
Following the girl's advice, Cas turned towards the end of the corridor. His head was heavy but himself felt very very light. He was relieved because he was finally going to rest, alone, after this over-populated but nevertheless worthy evening. On his way to the corridor, which was not unusually long, but with a lot of doors, he found the toilets, and stopped. His bladder felt like it was about to explode. There was a mirror in the living room and when Castiel saw his reflection, he couldn't help but chuckle. He looked pretty awful, but at the same time he had the face of a child after Christmas. He thought he had heard before that when you peed, it also expelled alcohol, but he didn't feel any concrete change in his condition. 

He carefully climbed up the stairs, pressing a hand against the wall to support his worn body. Upstairs, he was relieved to easily spot the couch, and even more to see that there still was in the house a non-crowded, quiet place. This was a delighting surprise. However, finding out that someone was already in the couch was far less pleasing. When his eyes spotted the dark shape laid down on the couch – which was wide, but the guy was so spread out on it that there wasn't any space left for Cas – he let out a loud sigh and felt like he could lose his temper at any time. He was tired. Very, very tired. His stomach started hurting again and he just wanted to be alone. He wiped the water that started to gather in his eyes, breathed, and moved towards the shape.  
Actually, the shape was Dean Winchester, but it didn't stop Castiel from pulling and pushing his arms and legs so that it only occupied half of the bed. Cas' movements were swift and precise despite his condition, hence he managed to realize the whole process rapidly and, eventually, Dean was still sound asleep. Cas lay down by his side and closed his eyes. But he opened them only a few seconds later, for he didn't feel good enough to sleep. His head was still spinning, his feet were starting to get cold and his stomach seemed to move and act in a way it really wasn't supposed to. He shifted his body on the right, then on the left and he finally found out that laying on his stomach was a great step towards comfort. His face was now facing Dean's. 

Several minutes later, Cas realized that he had been examining every detail of Dean's face for a while. But he didn't feel bad about it at all. On the contrary, counting each freckle, each eyelash, and synchronizing his breathing with the other's made him feel more peaceful than he had ever been, and the time was passing without him being aware of it.  
A shiver spread through Cas' body and made him sneeze. Though he tried to minimize the noise, the sneeze was loud and very unglamorous, hence Cas thanked the skies Dean was still asleep. He moved his feet and those latter touched a part of exposed skin towards his ankles : they were frozen. In fact, his whole body was. He moved his toes, trying to warm them. This bid definitely wasn't successful, so Cas figured out that he should rather bring his knees closer to his torso, so as to attempt to create what one could call a “ball of heat”. He struggled during a couple of minutes before finding the right position for there was always a body part that was too cold or numb. Eventually he discovered a comfortable position, but when he lifted his head to put it on the jacket that substituted a pillow, he was faced by two green eyes. 

“Hey”, Dean muttered. He was smiling, and Castiel felt his throat shrinking when he heard Dean's broken-by-sleep-and-alcohol voice.

He hesitated before answering, his mind paralyzed by the surprise of Dean's awakening. 

“Hi... I'm so sorry I woke you up, I was cold and, well, I moved...”, he stuttered.

“Oh, I don't care about this.”, Dean stopped him. “I'm so busted I could fall asleep again right in the middle of that conversation, I swear, man. So don't worry...Good night...or morning whatever..”, he turned his back to Castiel, who sighed in relief of how laid back Dean had been in front of the situation. But Dean got back in his original position almost right after. 

“You said you were cold, right ? 'Want my jacket ?” he asked.

Cas was planning to say no, that he didn't need a jacket, and that anyway Dean was already using it. He also realized that he might have judged the guy too fast. Indeed, he was now a hundred percent convinced that Dean wasn't doing this because he had anything to win eventually, but because he genuinely cared about Cas the same way he would have cared about anyone else that wasn't a douche-bag. And that made him sound really, really nice and friendly – and therefore exceedingly attractive, but Cas was trying not to ponder about this specific element too much. 

“Lost you tongue ? Here you go...”, sighed Dean, now sitting, while handing Cas the jacket. It was a leather one and Cas, who was pretty impressed by how much history it seemed to convey, supposed he had made a funny/intrigued face for Dean added : “It was my dad's. He gave it to me on my 18th birthday. Try not to damage it or I'll kick your ass, no kidding.”

“Okey. I promise I'll try.” Cas nodded, and Dean frowned because he wasn't sure if Castiel was joking or dead serious. Cas put on the coat. “Thanks. I already feel better.” he whispered. 

What was great is that he wasn't saying this just because it was polite, but because it actually soothed him. It wasn't warm in itself, but it would keep his body heat close. What's more, the material was surprisingly very flexible, and Cas was delighted to realize that the leather had already adopted Dean's smell. He closed his eyes and felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into the void.


End file.
